Deleted Scenes
by SilverShoes17
Summary: Update Preview: "If Dave finds out Sarah's my girl," Jack paused to wink at Sarah with his label of her. "He'll leave he strike," Jack said. "He'll wanna keep her safe." "If she's with you, Jacky, I'm certain da goil can take care'a herself," Spot chuckled to himself.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Newsies.**

So we all know that the Jack/Sarah relationship is almost pulled out of thin air, according to what we as movie watchers see when we sit down with our popping corn and our gaga fangirl eyes to watch Newsies.

I decided to change that.

In this story, you will find a collection of "deleted scenes" centric of Jack and Sarah that I have written to establish a real relationship between them rather than the "This is my sister, Sarah"-"Does it matter?"-*Big kiss* that we get from the movie. I also want to actually give Sarah a character with a better role in the story rather than the Mary Sue that Disney makes her out to be. I won't change any scenes currently in the movie, I'll just write ones that could have been slipped in to give Sarah some character development.

So, to be sure I'll update a lot...

If you have any ideas for scenes or things you would like to see explained, don't be afraid to PM me! I don't bite, I promise! I will really appreciate it!

And I'm very sorry in advance that they will be extremely out of order (for instance, the first scene I'm posting is near the end of the movie), but I will tell you where they are placed in the movie timeline! Sorry if this will confuse you! I don't mean to! I'll try to tie up any loose ends created by later-in-the-movie scenes in earlier-on-the-timeline scenes.

Enjoy and please review!

~SilverShoes17 :)

(Sorry for the intro chapter, I know they can be annoying sometimes. I just didn't feel like explaining everything in the first deleted scene chapter!)


	2. You're a Liar

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I don't write major accents. Deal with it, kid.**

**I honestly don't believe Sarah would forgive Jack just because he saved David from getting beat up. I know I sure as hell wouldn't! If my boyfriend/pre-boyfriend lied to me about his name and entire past, I'd be pretty (censored)-ing pissed.**

**I like to think they have ****at least**** established the "we're a thing" phase (aka, started dating) of their relationship at this point in the movie.**

**Takes place between Jack saving David, Les, and Sarah and when they go see Denton.**

Jack, Sarah, David, and Les went back to the Jacobs' apartment.

"What on earth happened?" Esther cried when she saw her disheveled children walk through the door. "Are you all all right?" She pulled Les into a tight hug.

"Yeah, Mama, we're fine," Les said. "Jack saved us."

Esther looked up at Jack with a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said warmly.

"Look," David said, taking charge. "Now that Jack is back on our side, there's going to be a search party out for him pretty soon. We're going to have to act quickly."

"Les," Esther said, sensing they didn't want to be bothered by the nine year old. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen for a bit?

"Do I have to?" He whined before she gave him a look. "Ok, ok. Fine."

Jack, David and Sarah went to the bedroom. Sarah immediately went to her dresser where she had kept Denton's article.

"Here," she said, handing it to Jack. "It was never published, but I think it's good enough to have made the front page." She paused while he read over it. "The whole city is rooting for you, Jack," her voice was oddly apathetic, almost solemn. "Even after they learned about your secret." Sarah got quiet after the final word escaped her lips. She went over to the mirror in the room, fixing her hair that had been pulled out of place earlier by their run-in with the Delancey brothers. It was then that Jack noticed that David had left the room.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry," Jack said, putting the article on the bed. "No one was ever supposed to find out. And I couldn't tell you. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. You understand, right?"

"What's not to understand?" She replied, a slight snap in her exhausted voice. "You _lied_. You lied about your past, your supposed future, and even your name. Why should I even trust you anymore? Why should I not have any suspicion that you're putting on an act right now to sabotage the strike?" She simply stared at him, waiting for a reply. Her brothers might have forgiven him already, but she didn't. Ever since his true identity was exposed at his hearing, Sarah had lost all faith in Jack. He had not only hurt the newsies, but he had hurt her. He had plenty of opportunities to tell her his secret, about his real name and his past, but he didn't take a single one of them. "I wouldn't be as mad if you had told me before."

"And I wish I could have," Jack said. "But I just couldn't. I didn't know if you would've told David or Les or-"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Sarah cut him off. "Do you think I wouldn't have known this is important, Jack? Or should I say _Francis_? I'm smarter than you think I am."

"I know that," he replied, his tone slightly argumentative now. "I know you're smart, Sarah. But I just couldn't be sure you wouldn't tell on me."

"So having me find out like this is better?" Her voice trembled slightly as she threw her hands up for a moment. "Having me find out from my brother? Who in turn found it out in your court hearing?"

"It's not better. I know that now. I know now that I messed up. I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry. I just had to be sure my secret was kept safe, and I couldn't do it if someone else knew."

"Did you seriously think I would just go telling everyone?" Her voice shook more than before, though the pain still shone through. "That I wouldn't care enough to think about what it would mean to you to have everyone know? I wouldn't have told _a soul_, Jack. Not even my parents, I swear. I'm just hurt that you didn't trust me."

"I didn't know I could," Jack said. He moved towards her, but she took a step back.

"Yes, you did," she snapped back, holding back a tear in her eye. "You knew very well you could trust me. You are a coward, Ja—_Francis_. You were scared, scared of what I would think of you after you told me. What I thought of you wouldn't have changed at all, but now it has. You're a liar. You not only lied to everyone, but you didn't even tell the truth to me. Do I mean nothing to you?" Her voice grew weak, but kept its anger. "I thought I mattered to you. All the times we've seen each other, all the talks we had? I've told you things I've only _just started_ admitting to myself, Jack. Do I-"

Jack kissed her, cutting her off mid-sentence. It was soft and simple, but enough to create a multitude of butterflies in her stomach. He backed away to meet her eyes, tracing the outline of her face with his forefinger.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. You gotta believe me when I say that," he begged. "I know you probably don't. You might never believe me. But I hope you will, because sorry is all I have to say."

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me," she replied in barely a whisper, looking down at the floor for a moment. She sniffled and Jack wiped the single tear that had escaped off her cheek. He pulled her close to hug her.

"And the only reason I can give you is that I just couldn't. I know it seems like a lousy excuse, but it's the only one I got."

"I just wish you could've trusted me," Sarah said. "I wish you had known that before. I don't know why you didn't think you could trust me with this, Jack." He let her out of his tight hold, stepping backward to meet her eyes again and lightly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Me neither, Sarah. Me neither."

**So there you have it. I'm not entirely sure of what stage in the relationship the original movie has them in at this point, but in my world, they've at least established the beginning of a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, as evident by all the trust talk, and the kiss. I'm not sure if I'll have this as their first kiss yet; we'll just have to see about that ;)**

**Anywho, please be totally awesome and review!**


	3. Just Jack

**Don't own. But I'd like to think I own Sarah's personality in these, as Disney forgot to give her a real one in the movie.**

**I think as far as relationship stages go, at this point they know the other interested, but they aren't "official" quite yet. I guess the rooftop scene is the equivalent of their first real date. Sure, they've been around each other and talked plenty of times before, but this is one of the first times they are completely alone together without any chance of interruption, thus, a date. Sorry if that makes no sense to you. **

**(For those who care, they have not had their first kiss yet as of the end of this chapter, but it has been written!)**

**Sorry it's so short, just think of the rest of the rooftop scene happening before this and hopefully you'll be good.**

**Continuation of the rooftop scene.**

"So, why Santa Fe?" Sarah asked. "Certainly there's more to it than the fact that it has its own sun," she added jokingly.

"There is," Jack said, smirking at her for her comment. "I just don't feel like I belong here. I wanna get outta the city. I've wanted to ever since me parents said we're gonna live in Santa Fe," he added, though there was a faint, almost undetectable sound of uncertainty in his voice. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"I honestly don't think my opinion on this should make you want to stay or go," Sarah said nervously, deliberately and obviously avoiding his statement. "You should choose what you want without anyone telling you what to do." She turned away to hide her shy smile. "But _I_ would like it if you stayed, if that's what _you_ really wanted. But if you want to go, then you should. It's a decision you're going to have to make by yourself."

"I know," he replied. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do. Ever since the strike started, I feel important here now." He took a sip of milk and looked out to the morning New York street. "It's just like, never before in me entire life have I felt important, and now, all of a sudden, I do. I don't get it."

"You _are_ important, Jack," Sarah said, moving closer to him. "Even without the strike. You matter." She saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "And you should go to Santa Fe if you want to when it's all over. You really deserve it. You're doing so much for everyone here." Her voice made her sound like she was admitting defeat.

Of course, she didn't really want Jack to leave. But she couldn't tell him that. It wasn't right of her to crush his dream.

"That's another thing," he replied, turning to face her. "I don't like when people say that. They're turning me into some hero, when I ain't one. I'm just me. People didn't notice me before the strike started, but now everyone does. Just because I made a speech with a few flashy words."

"It's more than just flashy words," Sarah said. "It's the fact that you're inspiring hundreds of kids, not just the newsies, to fight for what they believe in, for what's _right_." She paused for a moment. "But if you want to be just Jack again, then I shall treat you as such." He smiled at her. "Would you please pass the milk, non-strike leader Jack?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed the milk bottle and handed it to her. "Thank you."

**Short and simple. But hey, it's a continuation of a scene already in the movie, not a completely new scene. I think it has a better ending and a little more character development (for the both of them) than the original.**

**Hope you enjoyed the smidgen of a sense of humor I gave Sarah in this one! **

**I realize the last little blurb Sarah says can be described as lame. It's supposed to be a little lame, to make Jack laugh. **

**Review please! **

**And I'm still accepting any ideas you all have for scenes! But send me the ideas in a PM so they can be kept secret from other people.**


	4. Peaceful Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or Hard Promises. **

**This scene is based on a scene I read in "Hard Promises" (the ORIGINAL Newsies script). I love that Sarah had more involvement in that version and am kind of sad they almost completely cut out her character for the final movie**. **I encourage everyone to read the script (I'll include a link at the bottom of this page). You'll never be able to look at Newsies the same way again, but for you writers, it might give you more insight on some of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Snyder finds out Jack is the newsies strike leader<strong>, **but a few days before the rooftop scene. Let's just pretend Snyder looked for Jack a bunch of times and not just the one time we see in the movie, ok? Otherwise, this scene wouldn't work at all.**

Sarah woke before anyone else in her family. It was dreadfully hot in the room, so she opened her window. As she breathed in the cool morning air, she saw Jack a few blocks away walking towards the apartment building.

She wondered what he would be doing out and about at the early hour. She pulled her robe around her and brushed her hair. She grabbed a bread roll for breakfast and slipped it into the pocket of the robe. She quietly left the apartment, going downstairs and outside. She sat on the stoop of the building, looking out to the street in front of her and making it seem as if she hadn't seen Jack at all.

She hummed a melody to herself, playing with the frayed edge of her robe.

"Hey, Sarah," Jack said and she looked up.

"Good morning Jack," she replied.

"Ain't it though?" he said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Sarah's tone was confused. "You look a mess." His hair was disheveled and his clothes had dirt on them.

"Sorry if I can't look glamorous all the time," he chided, a small joking smile coming to his features. "I'm a newsie, not an actor." His face fell again. "Anyways, Snyder came around looking for me last night. Had to sleep in a stable."

"Jack, you know you could have come to stay with u-" Sarah said but Jack held his hand up.

"I can take care of me'self, thank you very much," he replied. "Is Davey up yet?"

"No," she said, slightly upset with his tone. "You can come in if you want and wash up."

"Nah," Jack said. "I'll just wait out here." He sat down next to her. He noticed her take the bread roll out of her pocket and begin to pick at it to eat. "What, not gonna share?" he asked with a smirk.

"What happened to 'I can take care of me'self'?" she jokingly imitated his accent and attempted to lower her voice to sound like him. "Hmm?"

"Well," Jack began. "I didn't have breakfast this morning and-"

"Oh, here," Sarah said, ripping the roll in half and giving him the slightly larger piece.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"So why're ya up this early?" he asked as he tore a small piece of bread off and ate it.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied. "And I like this time of morning. The city has barely even begun its day yet. There's a peaceful quiet to it. In just a couple hours, it'll be chaos."

"That's New York for you," he laughed softly. "Always going."

"Except for when everyone in their right mind is still asleep. Then there's a certain air to it that I find appealing. No one is rushing to get anywhere or worrying about getting done. It's kind of beautiful when you think about it."

"I know places that're always like this," he said, he held his hand out to the quiet street in front of them. "Places ya wouldn't even be able to dream of."

"Oh, really?" Sarah said curiously. "What kind of places?"

"Just places I've gone to. Places I've seen," he replied. He paused for a moment. "Beautiful places," he added, though at a lower volume. "Maybe I could show ya someday. Hop a train and take ya to Santa F-"

"Sarah," Les called from the fire escape window. "What are you doing down there so early? Mama was worried. Hey Jack!"

"Hey, Les," Jack called back, though he grumbled something under his breath.

"I'll be back up in a few minutes," Sarah called up and Les went back in the building. They both stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go," she said, though her voice was slightly depressed at the idea. "Maybe sometime you could tell me about these places; they sound amazing." She walked to the door, pausing after she opened it. "And Jack?"

"Yeah, Sarah?"

"You know, our door is always open if you can't find a place to stay at night," she smiled and walked into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short, I know. But the scene itself in the script is short. Not a deep conversation, but it's a conversation nonetheless. I'm guessing not every time they talked was all deep and insightful. <strong>

**I guess this gave Sarah a little more character development too. And Jack was ready to talk to her about Santa Fe, and showed interest in her by saying he'd take her there (though he was interrupted). You all will probably be able to see more into this than me (you sure did with the last chapter! lol).**

**Please review!**

**LINK!**

http:/newsies(DOT)relic-n(DOT)com/originalscript(DOT)html

**Remember to replace the (DOT)s with actual dots. If it doesn't work, just Google search "hard promises newsies script" and it's the first link.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a scene of Sarah just talking with her friends at wherever it is she works. Give me your name if you want to be in it (or have a name you like if you don't want to give your real name, I don't care either way)! And just a name, these are going to be 'extras', so they don't need a big description/backstory. Though an eye and hair color would be ok :)**

**Just let me know when you review!**


	5. How Was It?

"**How Was It?"**

**In light of the fact that I won't be posting until after this weekend, I will post a chapter that will leave you wanting more! I expect lots of review when I get back! That might not happen, but I can dream, can't I?**

**Credit to **_**Sarah The Phoenix Trainer **_**for the character Rose (I've also written another scene with her in it!)**

* * *

><p><strong>After another scene I wrote that takes place sometime after the rooftop scene and before the rally. So this is a mini-spoiler!<strong>

Sarah walked into the workshop and promptly sat down at her station. Rose had already been there for half an hour. The Irish girl looked at her friend, a curious look coming to her face.

"You're even _more_ smiley than you normally are nowadays," Rose observed. "What happened with Jack?"

"What made you think I'm smiling because of Jack?" Sarah asked as she prepared a needle.

"Um, you've only talked about him nonstop since you met him. That's how I know. So spill! What happened?" Rose bounced eagerly in her seat.

"Well, um," Sarah stuttered shyly. She was uncertain of what her friend's reaction would be. All right, she knew _exactly _what Rose's reaction would be. "Yesterday, he came over when I was home alone," she paused, seeing Rose's blue-grey eyes nearly pop out of her head at that statement alone. "And, well, wedancedandhekissedme," Sarah finished quickly.

"What?" Rose exclaimed, knocking her basket of lace on the floor. Sarah shushed her and helped pick up her lace.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Sarah whispered.

"He kissed you?" Rose said excitedly, though quieter than before. "Sarah, that's great!" Sarah blushed.

"I know!" she giggled.

"So was it all romantic?" Rose asked, her voice sounding like she was lost in a daydream. "Did he ask if he could kiss you? Do your parents know? Does David appro-"

"Slow down. I can barely understand a word you're saying!" Sarah laughed. "No, he didn't ask. He just sort of, well, kissed me. And my parents don't know, or at least I think they don't. They might, I'm not sure. And I don't think David has a clue."

"Wait, what do you mean you danced?" Rose questioned.

"I mean we slow-danced," Sarah stated simply. "In the apartment."

"Oh, that makes it even more romantic!" the seventeen year old squealed. "I'm so jealous of you right now!" Again, Sarah blushed. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss of course!" she replied a little too loudly, getting the attention of a few of the girls in the room. "Sorry," she said in a whisper to Sarah. "So, how was it?"

"Well, um," Sarah stuttered again, thinking carefully. "I can't really think of a way to describe it."

Rose did not appreciate this answer.

"There's got to be _some _way to describe it," she replied. "I mean, it _is_ a kiss after all!"

"I suppose," the brunette began, though she still couldn't think of an accurate word. "Gentle."

"Gentle?"

"Yes. Gentle. The kiss was gentle," Sarah confirmed. Rose rolled her eyes, again unimpressed by Sarah's answer. "You asked for a word and I gave you one."

"There has to have been more to it than that," Rose replied. "Like long, short, sweet, innocent, hungry-"

"Now you stop," Sarah said, playfully hitting Rose's shoulder. "It was very innocent. It would have been difficult to be anything other than that considering he was out on the fire es-"

"Focus, girls!" Mrs. Wilson, Sarah and Rose's boss called as she entered the room and stood at the front. "No talking until you get your work done for today."

Sarah and Rose just giggled as they went back to working on their lace.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you! Mini-spoiler! Leaving you wanting more! I'm going to wait a few chapters before I post the one referred to in this one, just to keep you on the edge of your seats!<strong>

**Happy Independence Day! (since I won't post until after then)**

**Review!**


	6. That's Not You

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Another serious scene! Of course, these would never have made it into the final Disney version of the movie, but I still like them. Time for angsty-ish Sarah! And a little angsty Jack! Angst! Angst! Angst!**

**This is only going to be about the fact that he became a scab, since the first scene I wrote was about him lying.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>After Jack becomes a scab, and a couple of days or so before he saves Sarah, David, and Les from the Delancey brothers.<strong>

Jack walked down the street, carrying his stack of papers over his shoulder. He adjusted the collar of his suit, already beginning to sweat from the summer sun.

Just the day before, he had begun selling papers again, as a scabber. He had given up his title of glorious strike leader Jack Kelly for Francis Sullivan, the traitor. The boys weren't even speaking to him anymore. He caught their eyes a few times the past day when he walked through the streets; the only responses he got were sneers and scoffs. He was unwanted now. He was a traitor.

He saw Sarah walking down the sidewalk with her mother, a basket in her hands. Jack crossed the street to catch up to them.

"Sarah!" he called when he was a few steps behind them. She turned to see who called her name, then turned back around and kept walking. "Sarah, please, I gotta talk to ya."

"About what?" she exclaimed as she whipped her head around, her long hair flying. "How you went against everything you believed in? How you betrayed your friends? I think I understand that perfectly."

"Please, Sarah, I can explain," Jack begged. "Ya gotta let me."

Sarah let out a heavy sigh.

"Mama," she said, turning to Esther. "Could you take this to the shop?" She handed her the basket. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Esther gave her daughter a skeptical look. "I'll be fine, I promise," Sarah said at a volume Jack couldn't hear.

"Don't be too long, now," Esther warned before she walked away. Sarah turned to look at Jack, feeling a twinge of regret for allowing him to talk to her.

"I'm listening," Sarah said blankly, crossing her arms.

"Look, I know you're mad I became a scab," Jack began. "But ya gotta understand. I-"

"You abandoned the newsies," Sarah finished his sentence, though it was nowhere near what he intended to say. "You abandoned everything you believed in."

"Well, yeah, but I did it for a reason," Jack replied, becoming defensive.

"How much is he giving you?" she asked.

"Enough to start a whole new life," he answered. "When this is all over, I'm gonna take the money and go to Santa Fe."

"So you're not only abandoning the cause," Sarah observed. "But you're abandoning us all together? You've sunk lower that I thought." She turned to walk away, but Jack caught her wrist, spinning her back to face him. A shocked look came to her face at his abrupt action.

"I thought you were all for my Santa Fe dream," he said.

"That was before all this started," she said. "Before the stupid suit. Before you betrayed us all. Before you sold everyone out."

"But Sarah, ya gotta understand, I-" he started but she cut him off.

"What?" she snapped loudly, wrangling her arm free from his grasp. "What do I have to understand? How you went back on everything you believe in? Just for money? That's not you."

"Maybe not. But it has to be now," Jack replied. His voice was sure, yet solemn, like he had admitted defeat.

"No it doesn't," Sarah said, staring him down before turning to walk away. He grabbed her arm again.

"Look, if I didn't take the deal, I'd have been locked up again," he said sternly; his voice had a cynical tone to it. "Did David tell ya that? How I'd have been there 'til I'm twenty-one? That's four years, Sarah. Four years that I'm gonna be able to spend out here since I agreed to all this. I might not be proud of my choice, but there was no way in hell I was going back there. So I had to take it. And ya know that, though ya may not see it yet."

Jack let go of her. He angrily turned around and walked away, quickly getting lost in the busy crowd and leaving Sarah dumbstruck in her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Angsty angst! Oh, how I love it! I loved Jack's little paragraph at the end, because it's so true! People get so mad at him for becoming a scab, but they never see why he did in the first place! I mean, would <strong>_**you **_**want to spend four years in jail if you didn't have to? And it all worked out for the best anyways, so that's good **

**Kind of short, but very important, in my opinion.**

**I've noticed I've been doing these more from Sarah's point of view. I'll try to write more from Jack's point of view soon! It's just so much easier to write from a girl's perspective (even though this is all third person) because, well, I am a girl. But I'll try to do some from his perspective as well!**

**Reviews are lovely. Story Alerts/Favorites are equally if not more lovely.**


	7. Cloud Nine

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**

**Ok, so I'm posting this so soon after the last one because one of my reviewers has informed me that they will be without internet the next few days and I thought I should give them something to hold them over until they return!**

**Posting these out of order is getting slightly annoying, because I know things that happened before this scene (and other scenes as well) that you readers have no idea about yet, so I can read those and then this one and think it makes total sense and see how their relationship is developing smoothly and whatnot, while you guys, well, can't. Sorry!**

**So think of this story as a puzzle! Puzzles are fun, right? I think so! ****Pay attention**** to the placement (stated under the line breaks in bold before the actual chapter begins) of the chapters on the timeline so you won't get confused!**

**They're officially "a thing" in the scene, just FYI.**

**Remember, they are TEENAGERS! Their relationship is going to go somewhat fast at the start. I mean, yeah. You get it. Or you will...mwahaha.**

**This one is kind of cutesy, but what's a relationship without a little cutesy sometimes?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the theater right before the rally starts. <strong>

All the seats, save for the table near the front of the stage, in the theater were filled. Jack and David stood back stage when Spot burst through the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Conlon," Jack said, doing a spit shake with the Brooklyn leader. Brooklyn was officially joining the strike tonight.

"Well, I couldn't miss a show like this," he replied. "Ya got quite the turnout here, Jacky Boy."

"We're going to need it if we want to keep our picture in the papes," David said. "We have to bring all the newsies together."

"Uh, Jacky Boy," Spot said, looking behind the taller newsie. "You got a visitor."

Jack turned around to see Sarah. He smiled as she walked over to them.

"Sarah?" David said, obviously shocked his sister was there. "What're you doing-"

"Come on, Dave," Spot interrupted. "Ya gotta tell me more about, uh, something." He dragged David away out the door to the theater, nudging Jack with his elbow as he passed him.

"You look lovely tonight, Sarah," Jack said with a grin as soon as the door closed and he was sure that David was out of earshot. He kissed her quickly.

"Thank you," she replied, mirroring his smile. "You don't look so bad yourself. You clean up nice, Mr. Kelly." She straightened out his jacket collar.

"Have ya told him yet?" Jack asked. "About us?"

"No," Sarah answered. "But David has to have guessed it by now." She paused for a moment, taking his hands in hers. "You nervous? About going out there?"

"Just about what they're gonna think about what I'm saying," he replied honestly. "I hafta tell them we gotta quit soaking-" he paused, seeing the confused look on her face at the word. "-beating up the kids still selling the papes."

"Well," she said. "They shouldn't have a problem with it. And they should know it's what's best for the strike."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. He looked down at their joined hands. "Thanks for coming. Really means a lot to me."

"Well thank you for inviting me." Sarah smiled. He bent down to kiss her again but was interrupted.

"Jacky!" Spot called from the stage door, barely cracking it open as to not bother them, though his intentions failed. "Five minutes 'til showtime!"

Jack groaned, obviously annoyed at Spot's timing. Sarah just laughed.

"You better get going," she said with a smile. "You'll do great." She gently pulled down his bandana to kiss him. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Good luck," she whispered in his ear before turning on her heels and walking away. She stopped at the door to the theater, turning to look back at him and smiling before walking out into the theater. She saw David and immediately changed her course.

"Sarah!" he called to her. She pretended not to hear him over the noise of the crowd, but the shocked look on her face proved otherwise. "I know you can hear me!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She jumped.

"David," she said with a feigned sound of relief. "It's just you. What is it?"

"You know what I'm going to say," he said. "What's going on with you and Jack?"

Apparently, David didn't know after all.

"Nothing David," she replied, knowing her brother would be overprotective of her, even though she was two years older than him. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Don't lie," he said simply. Sarah admitted defeat to herself.

"All right," she said quietly. "We're together."

"Do Mama and Papa know?"

"Of course they do!" Sarah exclaimed. "Do you think they would let me come here tonight if they didn't?" She had a look of frustration on her face. "Now go find Spot and Jack; you're supposed to be on stage soon." She walked off and sat at the table up front that Jack had reserved for them and the other two strikers.

David went backstage. He saw Jack and Spot laughing, Spot mocking Jack with kissy faces and Jack shoving his friend.

"Hey boys," David said, interrupting them. "Let's get out there, shall we?"

"Yeah," Spot replied, his voice sounding slightly arrogant. "Let's get this going while Jacky here is still on cloud nine." He smirked at Jack while Jack sneered and rolled his eyes.

The three of them went up the stairs and walked on the stage, still behind the curtain.

"So you and Sarah, huh?" David whispered to Jack. Jack turned around quickly.

"Yeah," he said and a smile came to his face. "Ya got a problem with that?"

"No," the younger boy replied. "But break her heart," David warned. "And I'll break your nose."

"Showtime!" Spot announced, opening up the curtain and walking out on stage. Jack and David quickly followed him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So, not really a general theme to this chapter, but oh well. I think it works nicely.<strong>**

**I like giving Sarah some spunk/general fun-ness (calling him Mr. Kelly and stuff like that), if you haven't noticed yet. I'm trying to make their relationship fun sometimes, not all dramatic and serious (though there will be some drama coming up in later scenes!). Like I said, they're TEENAGERS!**

**Review please!**

**And I'll be posting the scene referenced in "How Was It?" next! So be sure to check back soon! Or add this to your Story Alert list!**

**Oh! I should give you a quick preview of it! Just so you squirm with antici...pation! Haha, Rocky Horror...fun stuff. **

**Aaanywho, here ya go-**

"Thank you, Jack," she spoke up after a few minutes, lifting up her head and looking into his eyes as they stopped dancing.

"What for?" he asked, confused. He didn't think he had done anything that would require any sort of gratitude from her.

"Just for listening," Sarah replied. "And not laughing at me." She immediately felt guilty for giggling when her and Jack had talked a few days ago on the roof. "I just feel so embarrassed now. To have a crazy dream like that."

**What's her dream? Why were they dancing in the first place? Why does Spot have more fics than Jack when he has less lines than Sarah? Those questions (minus that last one) and more are answered in the next chapter!**

**But review this one so I know people are reading!**


	8. Ballerina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies :/**

**In honor of it being Friday and the fact that I got an awesome haircut, I shall post a new chapter!**

**The one you've been waiting for! (I know **_**Narniafan96**_** and **_**Rosebud5 **_**definitely have been waiting! Here you go, lovelies!)**

**This was like, the second or third scene I wrote, so it's super cheesy! You know you still love it!**

**I personally love this chapter! It's so cute! Especially the last part of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The day after the rooftop scene, and the day before "How Was It?"<strong>

Sarah heard a knock on the door. She flinched; she wasn't expecting any guests so early in the day and she was home alone. Her mother had taken Les to Main Street with her to buy from the vendors and David had gone to help their father to a doctor's appointment. She slowly stood and went to the door.

"Who is it?" she called, putting her ear to the door.

"It's Jack," she heard from the other side. She immediately opened the door, possibly too enthusiastically. He walked into the room. "Um, is Davey here?

"He's out with Papa," Sarah replied. "He should be back soon."

"Oh," he said. "All right then. I guess I'll come back later then." Jack, figuring it wouldn't be a good thing for Sarah's parents to come home and find them alone together, started for the door. Sarah stopped him.

"You don't have to go," she said. "I mean, he could be back any minute, and it's useless for you to go all the way home just to come all the way back here. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Sit down," Sarah said. "I'll get you something to eat. You must be starved with the strike going on right now." She went to the kitchen and got him a glass of milk and two bread rolls. She set the glass and plate in front of him at the kitchen table and sat down.

"Thanks," Jack said graciously. He looked out the window as he picked at the bread. They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound coming from the busy Manhattan streets outside.

"So, Santa Fe?" Sarah smiled as best as she could as she spoke. "That's awfully far from New York."

"Yeah, it is," Jack replied. "But that's where me parents chose. And it sounds beautiful, don't it? And it has its own sun," he chuckled as he went back to her comment from the day before. "Who wouldn't wanna live somewhere with its own sun?"

"Don't you have any other family here?"

"Nope, all I got is me parents. And they're both in Santa Fe looking for a ranch," Jack said, though his voice had a hint of uncertainty. "They're gonna send me a letter when they get one and then I'll be gone."

"What about your friends? Surely it'll be hard to leave them behind, you must have known them for years now," Sarah replied, shifting in her seat.

"Sarah, they're big boys. Guys go in and out of that place all the time," he said. "No big deal. They'll forget me soon enough."

_But I won't_, Sarah thought.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you want to leave so much," she replied. She looked down, then out the window.

"Sarah, haven't you ever had a dream?" Jack questioned. "Haven't you ever wanted something so badly, but it was always out of your reach?" He looked at her, trying to see the emotions that showed in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact," she paused for a moment, turning to look at him. "I do." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've never told anyone this, but I've always wanted to be a dancer. Ever since I saw a ballet when I was a little girl. I would picture myself in a pink tutu on stage with hundreds of people out in the audience. All of them there just to see me dance. Belonging to a company that would tour the country...

"But even back then, I knew we could never afford lessons, so I never got to be the ballerina I dreamed I would be by now." Sarah sighed. "It's a crazy dream, I know. I mean, a ballerina? Me?" She laughed slightly.

"No, Sarah," Jack said. "It ain't crazy at all."

Jack stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, confused by his action.

"If you can't be a ballerina, you at least deserve to be able to dance," Jack replied simply. She took his hand and stood up. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. Sarah put her hand and on Jack's shoulder and he placed his hand on her waist. They swayed back and forth to the sounds of the New York streets; it was nowhere near any real type of dancing, but neither cared. He twirled her around a couple times, a laughing smile on her face as she spun around. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack," she spoke up after a few minutes, lifting up her head and looking into his eyes as they stopped.

"What for?" he asked, confused. He didn't think he had done anything that would require any sort of gratitude from her.

"Just for listening," Sarah replied. "And not laughing at me." She immediately felt guilty for giggling when her and Jack had talked a few days ago on the roof. "I just feel so embarrassed now. To have a crazy dream like that."

She looked into his eyes, moving her hand up from his shoulder and smoothing a stray section of his hair back into place. She let both of her arms fall to her sides as she shyly looked down at her feet.

Jack lifted her chin gently, forcing her eyes to lock with his. Their faces slowly moved closer together when they heard footsteps on the stairs outside the door and David's voice.

"Quick," Sarah whispered. "Go out down the fire escape so they won't see you. You can come back in through the front door in a few minutes to see David." She pushed Jack towards the window. He climbed out the window onto the fire escape and disappeared from sight.

Her father and David walked through the door not even two seconds later.

"Hello, Sarah," her father greeted her, slightly surprised at the fact she was standing in the middle of the room. "You did all right, staying by yourself?"

"Yes Papa," she replied, though her thoughts were somewhere else. "I did quite all right on my own." She was grateful neither noticed her huge smile as she went to her bedroom. She was startled when she saw Jack was standing on the fire escape outside her window. "What are you still doing here?" She whispered quickly to him, rushing over to the window and kneeling down to get on his eye level. "They could have heard you. Now hurry up and go."

"I will, but I gotta do something first," he said simply.

"What, Jack?" Sarah replied. "What is so important that you're going to risk getting in trouble with my father for?"

"This." In one motion, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. It took her off guard, but as soon as she realized what was happening, her heart was racing. A few seconds later, he backed away. "Well, goodbye, Sarah. See ya soon." He bounded down the fire escape stairs. Sarah put her fingers to her lips and smiled. She watched him as he descended down to the street and walked around the street corner.

"See you soon, Jack," she said, a bright smile on her face as she fell back on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Their first kiss! Gahh, it makes me happy, especially when I picture myself as Sarah. Haha. I know the writing of the kiss and the almost kiss isn't too great, but you can easily picture it in your head so it's ok.<strong>

**Call it cheesy, I don't care! I wrote this a long time before I wrote "How Was It?" so I couldn't change it much, since it was referenced in that chapter. Either way, I think this is adorable.**

**I thought Sarah needed a dream too. Just so she can sympathize with Jack more on his Santa Fe dream.**


	9. David's New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Random fact-I have seen two Newsies characters' films/TV shows in the past two days. The first was Ann Margret (Medda) in the musical movie "TOMMY" (if you want to go on an acid-free acid trip, then that's the movie for you!) and then the guy who played Snyder played the dad on an episode of "Freaks and Geeks" my sister DVRed. **

**Aaanywho...**

**Credit to **_**Sarah The Phoenix Trainer **_**again ****for Rose!**

* * *

><p><strong>After Jack meets the Jacobs family and before any of the scenes I've written so far. So a couple days after Sarah first meets him.<strong>

Sarah and her best friend Rose sat at their stations at the lace workshop, meticulously working as they gossiped. Or, while Rose gossiped.

"...So that's when I found out Anna and Mason had run off to get married," she finished, noticing Sarah had barely said a word other than 'that's lovely' or 'that's nice' during her entire story. She saw a brilliant smile on the brunette's face, making her highly suspicious. "What's got you so happy?"

"Am I not allowed to just be happy?" Sarah replied, though a blush was added to her smile as she focused on her work.

"Ok, spill," Rose said. "What's his name?"

"Now why would you think this is about a boy?" Sarah asked. Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend. "His name is Jack. He's David's new friend I met a couple days ago."

"Oh my goodness! I have to meet him!" Rose said, her mahogany curls bouncing as she jumped in her seat excitedly, nearly dropping the lace she was working on. "So what's he like?"

"Well, Rose. He's sweet and charming and handsome and-"

"Perfect?"

"Pretty much," Sarah sighed. "But I doubt he sees me as more than David's older sister. And I doubt you're going to get the chance to meet him. He's David's friend, not mine."

"Wait a second," Rose said. "The name sounds familiar. My brother was talking about a guy named Jack yesterday. What's his last name?"

"Kelly," Sarah replied and Rose nearly knocked over her table.

"Ye mean David's friend is Jack Kelly? The newsie strike leader?" she exclaimed, her Irish accent slipping out. "Why didn't ye tell me sooner? This is big news, Sarah!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you'd react," she said shyly, though Rose's outburst had already gotten them the attention of every girl in the room.

"Of course this is how I'd react," Rose said, sitting down, though her voice remained the same. "I'm so happy for ye."

"Happy for me for what?" Sarah asked. "Like I said, he's _David's_ friend. I've only seen him once."

"Well you can ruin my moment of excitement if you want," Rose replied, her voice finally quieting down. "If I was in your place, I'd be overjoyed that my brother was friends with such an important person. Not to mention incredibly handsome."

"Rose," Sarah said seriously at a hushed volume. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. You know how fast gossip in this city, in this room even, spreads. If he finds out I like him, well, I'd die of embarrassment."

"Don't worry, Sarah," Rose responded. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. But I think it's cute!<strong>

**I'm still accepting ideas if you want to PM me one! They will be greatly appreciated! lol.**

**Reviews make me smile and want to write more chapters!**


	10. Be Careful

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

**In honor of the fact that I am having a Christian Bale movie night tonight (while almost everyone else I know is going to be seeing Harry Potter), which will be comprised of All The Little Animals, Newsies, and possibly Little Women, I shall post a new chapter so my lovelies (that's you!) shall be happy as well!**

**So I wrote this a little while ago, but because I'm trying to switch up the mood order of the scenes (happy, angst, happy, happy, dramatic, sad...you get it), I'm not posting it until now, being that I've given you three happy ones in a row!**

**Credit to Rosebud5 for the original idea for this chapter! I hope it turns out to your liking! I did my best!**

**I know a while ago I said I'd do some from Jack's point of view, but we see him during this scene in the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Takes places at the rally beginning when Jack and David see Snyder and start to rush Sarah and Les out of the theater.<strong>

"Sarah, you and Les gotta get outta here," Jack said hurriedly, pulling Sarah to stand up from the table. David did the same with Les, nearly picking him up in the process. Jack grabbed Sarah's hand and they ran to the side exit. He pushed her behind the curtain.

"Get outta here!" he shouted at them over the crowd. He went to run away, but Sarah kept a hold on his hand.

"Be careful," she said, a worried look on her face. Jack nodded once, looking in her fearful eyes before he and David disappeared into the madness that now filled Irving Hall.

Sarah immediately grabbed Les's hand and dragged him through the hallway, trying to find a door or a window to see the riot better.

"Where are we going? The exit is that way," Les said, pointing in the other direction. Sarah ignored him as she kept running. She had to make sure Jack was ok.

What if something happened to him? What if he got hurt? What if he was caught? Would Snyder put him back in the Refuge? What if she never saw him again?

These thoughts and more filled her head as she continued to drag Les through the hallway. She came to a set of stairs that led to a door labeled _GALLERY_. She let go of Les's hand, leaving the nine-year-old very confused when she raced up the stairs. She swung the door open and was hit hard by the loud noise of shouts and shrieks coming from the theater below. Sarah ran out to the railing and saw several of the boys fighting with the thugs and police that had raided the theater.

But no sign of Jack.

She raced back to the door and down the stairs, calling for Les to follow her as she ran.

"Sarah slow down!" he yelped, but she didn't listen. They came to another set of stairs. The door at the top was labeled _SECOND_ _LEVEL_. Again, Sarah ran up to it, throwing it open. To her right, she saw what must have been fifteen policemen on horses rushing into the theater, trapping the boys in.

She saw Jack race into the building from outside, a terrified look on his face. She ran to the railing, hoping to get a better look as he fell to the floor in front of the banister of the staircase. A horse was spooked and raised its front legs high above him; Sarah quickly turned away and shut her eyes tight in fear for a moment. She looked back to see Jack racing up the stairs. She ran to the door to the hallway and opened it.

"Jack!" she shouted, waving him over to her and pointing out his escape route. It caught his attention, but it was too late.

As Jack went to turn the corner, a thug met him with a punch to the jaw, sending him flying up to be caught by the other men who were gathered around him.

Sarah shrieked as her hand flew up to her mouth, feeling tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She let the door slam and ran to the staircase, calling his name repeatedly as she tried to get to him. It broke her heart to see the dazed look on his face. She was too weak to get through the numerous thugs and policemen carrying him out of the theater, but she kept trying.

"Jack!" she shouted again and again, though she was now certain he couldn't hear her, or understand her if he did.

She saw David closer to Jack, attempting to rip him out of their grasp. Sarah was jostled by the taller thugs as they carried Jack through the doors. As she was shoved outside and free of the crowd, she saw him being thrown into the back of a paddy wagon. She winced as she heard the 'thud' of him landing on the floor of it.

Sarah was pushed to ground once she was in the middle of the street, her dress ripping and her hat flying away as her curls blew out of place. She immediately stood up again, though her aching body protested it, and began chasing after the wagon that was already in motion. Her tears blurred her vision. She got to the corner of the street before she felt someone grab her from behind.

"No! Let go of me!" she squealed as she kicked and tried to break free of their grasp in vain.

"Sarah, stop! It's just me!"

She turned around to see Denton. The man's suit was slightly disheveled. He looked down at her, seeing the panic and fear in her features.

"Th-they got him," she said through her sobs. "They have Jack. I tried to help him, I really did. But after I called to him he got hit and they carried him away and I couldn't make it through to him and David couldn't either. J-just a few hours ago, everything was fine." Denton hugged her tightly in an attempt to console her. "Everything was fine."

David came up behind Denton, putting his hand on the older man's shoulder. Denton gently let go of Sarah and David immediately took his place.

She cried into David's shoulder, the night's events reeling through her mind. The fearful look on Jack's face as he got her and Les to safety. The terror she felt as she saw the chaos in the theater. The scared look on Jack's face as he raced up the stairs. Jack being punched so hard it almost knocked him out, and her fear that it actually did. Sarah could still hear herself shouting Jack's name over the crowd as she tried to get to him. She realized now that she had wasted her breath as her throat felt hoarse.

She couldn't bear to think of what was happening to Jack now. But she knew he was scared, possibly even more scared if the punch had made him blackout like she assumed it did, and he was alone.

Sarah tried her best not to picture him laying there cold and alone in the wagon, but failed. Her tears began to fall faster at that thought alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just realized I make it seem like Sarah isn't worried about David at all in this chapter...oh well!<strong>

**Please be totally awesome and review, maybe be awesomer by adding this to your favorites/alerts!**


	11. I Let Him Go

**So I recently watched Newsies again and loved it, but not for the same reasons I loved it before. Writing this made me look at Sarah and Jack more throughout the movie. And you know what? They are so f***ing cute! Seriously, go watch it, but pay special attention to the two of them. It's all in the subtle things (like when they smile at each other or when he helps her down the stairs to the basement or he makes sure she gets on the wagon safely or puts his arm around her shoulder), but it's so adorable and I *squee*ed many times! I seriously want to go back and just watch the scenes they're both in and take in the cuteness.**

**And I saw MANY more goodies to make chapters out of! **

**This chapter is one of them! I watched Sarah very closely in this part of the movie, so almost all of her actions (like where she's standing and stuff) in this chapter are legit. You'll see when you read it what I mean!**

**Might not be my best chapter. I think it's a good idea/concept though, but please do not tell me if you think the opposite. lol The good thing about this whole story of oneshots is you don't have to like every chapter.**

**Well, after my novel of an Author's Note...here you go! Please review!**

**It's in Sarah's POV. You should probably know that before you start reading. So because it's thought/emotion-based, it's going to seem a little scattered and choppy.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Jack leaves and Sarah stays by the gates and "CTB (Reprise)" starts.<strong>

I stood there in shock as the carriage turned the corner, taking the one I thought I loved away from me.

He did it. He really did it. He left. For Santa Fe. We won the strike, the governor came, and Jack left with him in the carriage. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. But I suppose he was wrapped up in the moment. That has to have been it.

But if he did really care about me, he would have come to say goodbye anyways, right? No matter how much adrenaline was flowing through his veins, he would have at least pulled me aside for a minute or two to say goodbye, right?

So maybe he doesn't really care about me.

I can't believe I just _smiled_ when he looked back at me. I knew I caught his eye; I could have done something. But I smiled, saying it was all right for him to leave without a proper goodbye. I hate myself for that right now.

How could I have been so stupid?

I had even told him before that I wanted him to stay, that he mattered to me. Granted, I did also tell him it shouldn't be anyone's decision but his own to leave.

And today, I stood there as he waved goodbye to everyone. I simply stood there and _let_ Jack Kelly ride out of my life on that carriage. I let him go.

That was my mistake.

I should have tried to push through the crowd, calling his name. I should have gotten his attention. I should have caught up to him before he stepped on the carriage and told him I truthfully did not want him to leave.

That might not have made a difference anyhow. Jack wanted to go to Santa Fe, and we all knew he would take any opportunity he got, like when he became a scab. I suppose I would feel better if I had tried to stop him though. He at least would have known how strongly I feel about him if I attempted to stop him. Even if he still left, he would have known someone here desperately wanted him to stay.

I wiped a tear away at the 'what-if.'

The bell in the circulation center started ringing, ripping me from my thoughts. All the boys walked through the gates and lined up. I stayed outside the iron gate, leaning against the brick wall as I waited for David and Les to buy their papers.

A tear that I didn't even feel falling hit the ground after sliding down my cheek.

I can't believe he left me. He probably doesn't even realize how broken my heart is. He's probably having a chat with Teddy Roosevelt about what he's going to do when he gets to Santa Fe.

And the rest of us are left here, missing him terribly already.

Well, _I'm_ missing him already.

I should be happy he left; he's going to live his dream. He's going to be a real cowboy now, out on some ranch out West, like he said he would be. It's what he's always wanted.

Again, I was brought out of my thoughts. This time, it was by the loud trotting of horses, and a crowd of people cheering. I ran out into the middle of the Square, trying to see around the corner of the buildings. I quickly saw what, _who_, rather, they were cheering for.

A grin a mile wide appeared on my face.

Maybe he does care about me after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I love it! You might not though, which I am completely all right with. As I said, the nice thing about this being a series of oneshots is that you don't have to like every one of them. But please don't bash it :P because that's mean.<strong>

**Lovely reviews are lovely.**


	12. You Got Any Ideas?

**I do not own Newsies! Though if anyone would like to purchase me a "Sacha the Flying Elephant Prince" necklace from Ele Keats' jewelry collection, I'd love to own one of those!**

**So while I'm perfecting some of my other chapters I'm in the process of writing, I'll give you this one because I haven't updated in forever! **

**This was also one of the first ones I wrote, so it's gonna be cheesy! I know it's not my best! **

**Again, Sarah POV! So hopefully it'll give her more characterization/make her seem more real!**

* * *

><p><strong>Takes place after Crutchy is dragged off by the Delancey brothers and before they go try to get him out of the Refuge<strong>.

Jack and David walked into our apartment in the late afternoon. As Jack walked in, he sent a smile towards me as I sat in a rocking chair sewing my piecework.

He smiled at me! I can't believe he smiled at me! I bet he would never be interested in a girl like me, though. I'm too plain, I don't take risks. I barely leave the apartment except to go sell lace in the market and the shops with Mama. He probably wouldn't have noticed me if the rocking chair didn't squeak. Maybe he only smiled at me to be polite. He'll never go for a girl like me.

But that doesn't mean I can't try to get his attention somehow, right?

"What are you boys talking about over there?" I asked nonchalantly after they sat down at the kitchen table.

"One of the boys was arrested today," David replied. "Crutchy."

"We're gonna bust him outta the Refuge tonight," Jack said proudly.

"And how exactly are the two of you going to do that?" I questioned.

"I escaped before, right?" Jack replied casually. "We just gotta think on our feet."

"But you have to have some sort of plan, right?" I inquired. "Surely you don't think you can waltz right in there and waltz right out with your friend and go completely unnoticed. Do you?"

Jack looked absolutely dumbfounded that I had upstaged him with my comment. A smile slowly grew on his face.

"You got any ideas, then, Sarah?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and facing me. "Since you have no faith in my ability to think on my feet." He wore a smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"I'm just saying you need some sort of strategy planned out before you go," I said, walking over to the table and sitting down. "For instance, does he even know you're planning a rescue?" I figured the answer was a negative when he didn't reply. "So you should let him know somehow, that way he won't be too panicked when you rush in there to save him."

"I'm pretty sure I know where they're keeping him," Jack said. "Dave, we can get a rope and you can lower me down to the window so I can tell him."

"But what about after that?" David asked. Jack again looked to me, as if I now became the mastermind of the operation. Great, Sarah, what have you gotten yourself into? Just don't make a fool out of yourself.

"Well," I said slowly, thinking quickly. "There are other boys in there, right? Being in there before, Jack, I'm sure you're at least friends with some of them. You could ask them to create some sort of diversion to distract the warden while you two somehow sneak in and help Crutchy out of there."

I carefully watched Jack's face after I explained my idea. I tried to read it to see what he was thinking, but I couldn't.

Oh no, he hated it. He thought my idea was stupid and I'm a stupid little girl who should go back to her sewing and never speak to him again.

"Well," Jack replied enthusiastically after a moment as he stood up. "That's better than my plan."

"What was your plan?" David asked, also standing.

"I didn't have one," the older newsie replied smoothly. I let out a small giggle at his statement. "Thanks, Sarah," he added, putting his hand on my shoulder for a second. He smiled and winked at me before walking out the door with David.

A grin came to my face the second the door closed behind them. He had actually taken my idea. He had cared enough to ask my opinion, and then take my idea! Not to mention an idea that I had pulled out of thin air!

Maybe he does notice me after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that wasn't amazing, and kind of a filler (if a story comprised of oneshots can have a filler chapter in the first place) but it's something, right? I *promise* there is good stuff to come still, I just want it to be perfect!<strong>

**Lovely reviews are lovely.**


	13. That Face

**Disclaimer: Whattaya think?**

**Ok, so this was slightly inspired when, while driving between Colorado Springs and SANTA FE, the song "Set The Fire To The Third Bar" by Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright came on my iPod. Then I remembered the video and how at points it shows both of them touching the glass that separates them and I got the idea for a "split screen" chapter. Essentially, this switches POVs between Jack and Sarah, though it stays in third person.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>After "Be Careful" and before the boys appear in court the next day.<strong>

The Jacobs siblings filed through the door, their heads hung low. Les immediately went to the bed and collapsed on it.

"David, Sarah, what happened?" Mayer asked, noticing the sweat on David's face and the tears on Sarah's.

"Snyder, he," David began. "He found out Jack was with us. He led a raid tonight at the rally. They caught him and some of the other boys."

"Oh, that's terrible," Esther offered. She walked over and hugged Sarah. "Well, I'm sure everything will turn out all right," she added, though she knew it wouldn't.

Sarah just nodded numbly.

"I think I'll go to bed now," she said, going off to her room and pulling the curtain closed before falling on her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

><p>Jack's eyes fluttered open, yet he awoke to near darkness. Confusion and a throbbing pain filled his head as he tried to piece the night's events back together.<p>

The rally. He remembered the rally. It had gone pretty well, despite his concern the newsies wouldn't like what he was going to say. Sure, they were hesitant at first, but they eventually came around and agreed with him.

He slowly sat up on the creaking wire bed frame and looked around the room, immediately recognizing where he was and remembering why he was there.

The riot at the rally. Snyder had somehow found out Jack was the strike leader. He knew where Jack would be, so it was the perfect opportunity to catch him.

He remembered running. Running from anyone trying to capture him. He remembered the newsies trying to help him. David, Blink, maybe someone else?

At last, he remembered running up the stairs.

For a split second, he had seen Sarah. He remembered the scared look on her face and it broke his heart.

That's where his memory stopped, with that face as clear as the sky burned in his mind.

Jack carefully stood up, his head still spinning. He walked over to the window. He saw a wagon enter the Refuge gates, being driven by Weasel, and the Delancey Brothers sitting on top.

He slammed his fist against the wall in anger. He could only guess why they were here.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The moonlight was shining brightly in her room, making her face look more pale than it already was from her crying. She went to the window, thinking of all that had happened at that very spot.<p>

It was where she found Jack out on the fire escape sleeping.

It was where she and Jack shared their first kiss.

It was where Jack asked her to sneak out one night and took her to see the stars.

She carefully stepped out onto the fire escape. She looked up at the sky, seeing the exact same stars she had seen the previous week from the roof of the Lodging House. Though, this time they were different. The awe that she felt then was now replaced with fear.

Was Jack all right? Was he hurt badly? What would happen now that he was caught? How long would he be sent back to the Refuge for?

"Jack, I hope you're all right," she said quietly to the sky, playing with the frayed edge of her shawl. "Please be all right."

* * *

><p>Jack turned around as he heard the cell door open. Oscar and Morris walked in, evil grins on their faces.<p>

"Well, well, well," Oscar said icily. "Cowboy finally got caught." They continued to slowly walk towards Jack.

"Ain't no one gonna try to help ya now," Morris added before his fist collided with Jack's stomach.

Jack doubled over, falling to his knees. He tried and tried to gasp for air; only after a good several seconds did he actually fill his lungs. It took him a moment to stand again, though he stumbled.

"What's the matter, Kelly?" Oscar sneered. "Can't fight without someone cheering ya on?" His fist collided with Jack's eye, causing him to fall back to the ground. Jack didn't even try to fight back. "Ya know what, Morris? This ain't as fun when Cowboy don't put up a fight."

The two brothers left, slamming the door behind them. Their cackling laughs could be heard as they walked through the hallway.

Jack crawled over to the wall at sat against it. With his breathing returned to normal, he was able to think clearly again.

Again Sarah's face appeared whenever he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the view of the Refuge cell wasn't much better.

He looked out the window. The moon was starting to fade from being full the previous week. But the stars still danced across the cloudless night sky.

He hoped Sarah wasn't worrying about him, though she probably was.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, come inside," she heard her mother say from the window. "You need to sleep." Sarah didn't move. She didn't even reply. "You must be getting cold, dear." Again, no response. "Jack wouldn't want you worrying about him like this."<p>

Finally, Sarah turned around.

"I know, Mama," she said. "I know."

With that, Sarah climbed back through the window. She got ready for bed in a trance, going through the motions without thinking. She was asleep not five seconds after her head hit her pillow.

* * *

><p>Jack took off his coat, folding it up to create a makeshift pillow. He put it on the floor; the rusty wire bed frame was too uncomfortable to sleep on.<p>

He took one last look out the window.

"I'll be all right Sarah, don't you worry 'bout nothing," he said to the stars before laying down on the floor.

He fell asleep within mere minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! One of my slightly longer chapters! I hope it's good. <strong>**I****_ think_ it's good.**

**Oh! So I made a tumblr for my Newsies fan-ness! Here's the link!**

**improvingthetruth(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com/**

**Follow me!**

**And review!**


	14. Jacky's New Goil

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish Jack was mine though *sad face***

**This chapter is going to have so many things I'm going to have to explain with other chapters. So be happy when you're all thinking, "WTF is going on here?" because you're going to get ****at least**** two more scenes to explain stuff in this one alone! Remember, this story is a puzzle!**

**I could not resist using the word "goil", "I'se", and "you'se." I mean, it's Spot and Racetrack we're talking about. How could I ****not**** use them? But I'm so disappointed in myself.**

**Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime after 'How Was It?' and before the rally.<strong>

Jack walked into Tibby's, a giant smile on his face. Racetrack, David, Les, Spot and Blink were already seated at a table.

"Hey, Cowboy!" Racetrack shouted. "What's got you so happy?"

"You're smiling bigger than when you got a 50 cent piece from that one old lady," Blink added.

"I know why he's smiling," Spot said. The boys all looked to him for an answer. "He just saw Ivy. Didn't ya, Jacky Boy?"

"Yeah," Jack replied as he sat down. "What of it?"

"Who's Ivy?" Les asked.

"Ivory. She's Jacky's new goil," Spot replied, smirking at Jack. Jack glared at the Brooklyn leader.

"Way to go, Cowboy!" Race exclaimed. "So when do we get to meet the lucky goil, huh?" He elbowed Jack's ribs.

"Never, if you're gonna act like that," Jack said.

"Come on, Jack," Blink whined. "Ya gotta at least introduce her to us."

"I met her a couple days ago," Spot boasted, earning another glare.

"Really?" David asked. "You introduce her to Spot, and not us?"

There was a small chorus of similar statements from the other boys.

"Yeah, so?" Jack replied.

"Jacky Boy obviously trusts me more than he trusts you'se," Spot said proudly.

"But I'se been your friend for almost a year," Race began. "Ya don't trust me?"

"Apparently not, Race," Spot said. "So where'd ya take her tonight, Jacky?"

"Over to Central Park," Jack explained. "She really likes to look at them stars." He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to them sitting on the park bench for an hour, just making shapes in the night sky.

"Aw," Blink teased. "Cowboy's in love."

"Shut up, Blink," Jack snapped, kicking Blink under the table. "That's why Conlon got to meet her and none'a you guys did."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so really really short, but it's the kind of chapter that will keep you guessing, and make me <span>have to<span> finish writing other scenes. So be happy!**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	15. I Owe You The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**Dramatic, angsty scene! Angsty Jack is fun to write, because usually he's all tough and macho, but when he's angsty, he's vulnerable. This chapter may seem a little dark, not fitting into a children's movie at all, but I like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>After "Once and For All' when they're all waiting by the statue, but a few hours before we see them in the movie.<strong>

"I don't think they're gonna come," Jack said as he leaned against the Horace Greeley statue. "All that work for nothing."

"You can't think like that, Jack," Sarah replied, a sympathetic look on her face. "No matter what happens, what we did matters. It might not seem like it matters today or tomorrow or even in a few months, but it does matter."

"I ain't so sure," he said glumly. Sarah leaned against the statue next to him in a quiet huff, crossing her arms as she watched Les and Tumbler play with their wooden swords.

"If you think like that," she began dryly, as if to spite him. "Then this plan doesn't even have a chance."

"Well maybe it's not meant to," Jack responded with the same tone as before. He shoved himself off the base of the statue, walking to the other side of it that was shaded from the bright sun. She followed him, turning him around gently.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly, hoping no one would overhear their conversation.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sarah," he replied. His tone was improved from before, but not by enough to make his words convincing.

"Jack," she said. "Please tell me the truth." She looked into his hazel eyes. She knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what.

Jack gaped at her. He was shocked she would make this accusation, but also shocked that she would use the fact that he hadn't told her the truth before against him.

"Jack, please tell me," she said in barely a whisper. He knew if he lied to her again, this could be the last time she would ever speak to him. "Please."

There was a brief silence between the pair before Jack finally spoke.

"It's just, with Snyder calling me out like he did, I've been thinking about things lately," he said solemnly, breaking their eye contact.

"About your family," Sarah said with a soft tone. It was a statement rather than a question.

"If you can call it that, yeah," Jack replied, sitting down at the base of the statue. He rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, not wanting to make him feel pressured to tell her anything. She sat down next to him and waited patiently for an answer. He inhaled and exhaled loudly, staring at the cobblestone ground in front of him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added carefully.

"No," he said, his voice hoarse. "I might not wanna tell you, but I owe you the truth." He took her hand and played with her fingers as he spoke.

"Jack, you don't have to if you don't want-" she began to say before he stopped her.

"Sarah, I lied to you before," he started. "I don't wanna lie again." After a moment, she nodded for him to begin.

He told her everything. About how his mother caught a dreadful case of pneumonia in the winter two years ago. How he was sitting with her when she took her last breath. How his father got in a fight at a bar the next night and killed a man with a broken beer bottle. How Jack went to live with Medda after his father's court hearing. And finally how he was caught stealing and sent to the Refuge.

"Oh, Jack," Sarah said softly; her eyes had begun to water at his story. "I'm so sorry." She took his hand in hers and used her other hand to wipe the single teardrop off his cheek. "I had no idea."

"Yeah," he replied. "I never told that to anybody before now." He exhaled deeply, successfully pushing back the remaining tears. "I thought you should be the first person to know."

* * *

><p><strong>So kind of a quick ending, but I honestly couldn't think of a good place to stop. I know I just summarized Jack's past, but writing it all out would be long, having to pause and crap like that. But hopefully you liked it!<strong>

**Reviews are lovely!**

**(Also, I don't think there will be many more of these, other than the ones that will explain other chapters. I'm just running out of ideas, and there are only so many scenes you can fit in for this movie!)**


	16. Let's Not Get Caught

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Classes started last Monday so I've been semi-stressed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>After "How Was It?" and before "Cloud Nine"the rally.**

Jack quietly tapped on Sarah's window one night, hoping her family wouldn't hear it as well.

Thankfully, she quickly appeared and opened it.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she whispered as she held the curtains back. "I was about to change to go to bed. Do you have any idea of what time it is?"

"The only times I gotta know is the morning and evening circulation bells," he quietly chided. "Besides, I don't got a watch."

"Very funny," she replied sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"What, ya don't wanna see me?" Jack said with a cocky grin. "You're hurting my pride there," he feigned sadness, putting a hand over his heart. Sarah just glared at him. "Ok, I wanted to show ya something."

"This late at night?" Sarah asked. He nodded. "You mean...sneak out?" Another positive response from the newsboy. "Are you insane? My parents will surely kill us if they see I'm not here!"

"Well then, let's not get caught," Jack laughed quietly. "Come on, Sarah, have a little fun."

"I think our definitions of fun are differing on this subject."

"Ya know," Jack began. "If this," he pointed at himself then at her. "Is gonna work out, we gotta find some common ground on this," he said jokingly.

"So what do you propose?" Sarah asked.

"I say you climb out the window and we get going," he replied. She still looked skeptical. "I promise, we won't get caught."

"What if we do?" she questioned.

"We won't."

"If you're sure," Sarah said, still very skeptical.

"I am, so find a coat or something and come on," Jack chuckled.

Sarah sent a glare back to him before she turned around, quietly going to her dresser drawer, finding a shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders. She tiptoed back to the window. She heard her father cough in his sleep and froze for a moment. After a few seconds, Jack helped her out the window and quietly closed it. They carefully and quietly made their way down the fire escape.

"See," Jack said when they were both on the ground. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"If we get caught Jack-" Sarah started but he cut her off.

"We won't," he said. "I escaped the Refuge, remember? I haven't been caught, so don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah grumbled, though she was smiling now. "So where are we going?"

"Back to my place," Jack said casually. Sarah stopped in her place, putting her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she replied. "_Your_ place?"

"Nah, not like that," Jack laughed. "On the roof." He took her hand and began walking.

"What's on the roof?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he simply replied. "But you'll love it, I promise."

* * *

><p>They finally came to the lodge. Jack helped Sarah up the fire escape, being sure to be very quiet as to not wake the sleeping boys inside.<p>

"So what's so important up here that we're risking getting in trouble?" Sarah asked as they got to the roof.

"Look up," Jack said with a grin on his face. Sarah did as she was told and was amazed at what she saw. The sky was perfectly clear that night; the full moon and stars were as visible as ever. The stars seemed to dance across the sky and the moon was their spotlight. "Told ya you'd like it."

"Jack, this," she stuttered, still staring at the sky. "This is beautiful."

_The sky ain't the only beautiful thing I see here,_ Jack thought.

* * *

><p>They sat there for almost two hours, leaning against the raised ledge, just looking up at the night sky and pointing out shapes they saw in the stars.<p>

"Ya know," Jack said. "Davey's gonna flip when he finds out about us."

"Probably," Sarah replied, slightly disheartened by the subject. Suddenly, she sat upright and Jack's arm fell from her shoulders. "I have an idea."

"What?" Jack said as he laughed.

"I need a name," she said simply. He had a questioning look on his face. "I need a name," she repeated as she looked back at him. "A newsie name. So David won't find out." Jack chuckled again. "You know you're going to want to tell your friends about me. So I need a name."

"Whattaya think your name should be?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "What do you think?"

"Well, a newsie name is almost always something that stands out about them about them," he replied, sitting up and facing her. "I mean, I wanna be a cowboy, Racetrack is a gambler, Specs has glasses, and so on."

"So what do you think stands out about me?" Sarah asked, smiling brightly and sitting up straight. The moonlight made her skin look pale, almost like it was glowing. Jack snapped his fingers as the perfect name came to him.

"I got it," he said proudly. "Ivory."

"Ivory?" Sarah replied, a quizzical look on her face. "Come again?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's the color your skin looks right now with the moon shining down," he said with a smile. "Ivy for short."

"Ivy," she repeated, warming up to the name once she heard the explanation. A smile came to her lips as they leaned back against the wall. Jack kissed the side of Sarah's forehead as he put his arm around her, causing her to smile even bigger. "Ivy it is."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Sarah is Ivy! But I hope you already knew that, lol.<strong>

**OOOHH!**

**For those who aren't following my tumblr (improvingthetruth), go to my blog and it's probably on page 16 or something by now, but I believe you'll find a very familiar face in a couple youtube videos I posted...**

**Reviews are lovely.**

**(Ok, not entirely sure if this is the last one. It depends on if I can work out the other two scenes I wrote...)**


	17. He's A Scab Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. **

**So I know I haven't posted in a while...sorry. **

**Actually, I'm not sorry, because school is more important than fanfiction!**

**So Sarah may seem a little out of character in this, but think about it:**

**Her boyfriend lied to her about basically everything about himself. He lied about his past, his parents, and even his name. In addition to that, he is now working for the "enemy." So in my opinion, she is completely in character and has every right to be pissed off at him.**

**Another **_**continuation **_**scene! It's gonna be short so deal with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation of the scene where Sarah finds Denton's article.<strong> **Sarah hasn't been told that Jack is a scab.**

Sarah sat in shock as David slammed the window shut and sat on the fire escape stairs.

"What's his problem?" she asked Les.

"He's mad at Jack," the boy replied. "Everyone is. He's a scab now. We saw him this morning in a fancy suit. David got real angry and yelled at him."

"Jack-he-he what?" Sarah stuttered, hoping she heard him wrong.

"He became a scab," Les said. "He's selling papers again, but this time he's getting paid by Pulitzer."

Sarah couldn't believe what Les was saying. Just yesterday at the rally, Jack's words inspired the newsies. And now? Now, being a scab, he was decidedly against the strike. He gave up. He gave up hope for the newsies.

But why?

"Did he say why?" Sarah questioned, hoping there was a good reason behind it.

"Uh, I couldn't really hear what David and him talked about," Les replied. "But I remember Jack saying he didn't have a family to go home to each night and that he's got to look out for himself now."

"Aren't his parents out in Santa Fe?" Sarah asked. He had told her on several occasions that they were out West looking for a ranch.

"No," Les said simply. "Snyder said his Mama was dead and his Papa's in jail. He also said his name isn't really Jack."

"Well then what's his name?" Sarah asked warily, wondering how many lies Jack had told her.

"Um, I think it's...Francis," he paused for a moment, thinking to be sure he was correct. "Yeah, that's it. Francis Sullivan."

"That bastard," Sarah barely whispered. She immediately brought her hand to her mouth at her foul language, though her mind continued to scream it.

"What?" Les asked.

"Nothing, Les," she stammered. "Why don't you go see if Mama needs help?"

"All right," he said, leaving the room and Sarah to her thoughts.

"That bastard,"she angrily said again, crumbling up the already wrinkled article and throwing it to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Thought that was an ok place to end it, since it would be all "fade into the next scene." Yep. So I hope you like it and I might be able to squeeze out two or three more before I have to call it quits on this story.<strong>

**Reviews are lovely!**


	18. Proper Goodbye

**What is this? An update? After all this time? Cray cray, right? Anywho, here's an update that I wrote FOREVER AGO but just now decided to post because I feel like it yeah.**

**And I**_** know **_**it's cheesy, but I have to keep it rated K+ mmkay? And this is a Disney movie, of course it's going to be cheesy.**

**I also know it's super short. Tough luck, kid.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After Ballerina, before Let's Not Get Caught<em>**

"So we're planning on having a rally tomorrow down at Medda's theater," Jack said before he took a sip of his water. He was having yet another dinner in the Jacobs' apartment. Though, they didn't mind; Mayer and Esther were glad to see all of their children so happy.

"Newsies from all over New York are going to go," David added. "And Brooklyn's going to officially join the strike."

"That's wonderful, David," Mayer said, though in all honesty, he was still skeptical about the entire strike.

"I get to go too, right Mama?" Les piped up, a twinkle in his eye at the thought of going out late.

"Yes, but only if David watches out for you," Esther replied. "But now, it's your bedtime." She stood and walked him off to the bedroom.

"It's getting kinda late," Jack said. "Gotta be at the lodge by 9, otherwise, it costs extra." He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll walk you out," Sarah said, quickly standing and following Jack out to the hallway before her family could protest. Their fingers interlaced the second the door was closed.

"Well if _that_ didn't seem suspicious _at all_," Jack said as they began to walk down the stairs.

"Excuse me if I wanted to give you a proper goodbye for a change," Sarah retorted playfully. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"_I _don't got a problem with it," Jack replied with a knowing grin. "But your folks might."

"Well I'm a big girl," she said. "I can take care of me'self," she quoted Jack's comment from a couple weeks ago. "You can complain and I can march straight back upstairs, or you can shut your mouth and be happy." Jack smiled at her spunk.

"I think I'll choose being happy," he chuckled, as they reached the ground level. "'Cause then I get to do this."

He turned to face her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. He slowly pushed her towards the wall. After several moments, they parted, smiles on both of their faces.

**So I don't know if this is realistic for an 1899 teenage relationship (you know the part I'm talking about), but I thought it was cute!**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	19. Say What You Want

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Ok, I know I haven't posted in a really really REALLY long time. And I know it's super super SUPER short. But it's the thought that counts, right?**

**After "That's Not You" and before Jack saves them from the Delanceys ("You're a Liar")**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe he said that to me?" Sarah growled as she attempted to work. She had already broken three needles. "He yelled at me. You know what? I wish Pulitzer had never made him that offer. Then he could rot in a cell for the next four years and I would never have to see him again."<p>

"Sarah, calm down," Rose implored. "You're mad, I get it."

"I'm sorry, Rose," she apologized. "He's just the most selfish, high and mighty, conceited, only-thinking-of-himself, arrogant, smug-"

"Then stop talking about him!" Rose demanded, putting her hand over Sarah's hands to prevent her from breaking yet another needle. "If he's all those things then just stop! Thinking about him will only make you more stressed!"

"I know, I know," Sarah agreed, her tone finally returning to a more pleasant one. "I just never thought he'd do something like this. It's like he gave up on everyone."

There was an odd look in Sarah's eye.

"You love him," Rose stated.

"What?" Sarah replied, though she heard her friend's words clearly.

"You. Love. Him," she restated. "Otherwise you wouldn't go blabbing about him for the past hour."

"Wh- no. You're crazy," Sarah paused. "He betrayed everyone. He-I-"

"Say what you want, Sarah," Rose said as a smile crept onto her face. "Doesn't make what I said any less true."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy, sappy, whatever you want to call it, there it is.<strong>

**And yes I realize people, teenagers especially, aren't likely to fall in love like this in approximately two weeks to one month (I'm not sure how long the strike lasted in the movie) but yeah. This is a Disney movie we're talking about. Prince Eric fell in love without even technically seeing Ariel.**


	20. Guests Do Not Help

**Don't own.**

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever, right? Well NOW I AM, because I was searching through my documents on my laptop the other day and found this and thought it was decent enough to post. So here ya go, kids!**

**(And sorry it's so short! These are meant to be added to the movie, so they're not gonna be real long!)**

**I know Sarah's kind of mean in this, but look at it from her viewpoint and maybe you'll get it**. **If not, oh well I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>One of the very first dinners Jack has with the Jacobs family. The strike has just started a few days ago.<strong>

It was a sunny evening. Jack had had dinner in the Jacobs' apartment. Now that the meal had ended, Mayer read his book, Les played jacks on the floor with David, and Esther knitted in the rocking chair. Sarah was left to clean the kitchen. Jack walked over to her, picking up a dishtowel off the counter.

"No, no, no," Sarah scolded. "You are a guest. Guests do not help clean." She took the towel from his hands. "Now, go over to everyone and sit and relax." He slowly took the towel back from her.

"Sarah, it's the least I can do," he replied. "After all, Davey and Les ain't bringing in any of the money they were supposed to, because of me." Jack didn't feel guilty for starting the strike, what Pulitzer and Hearst were doing was completely unfair. He did, however, feel guilty that he was causing the family to lose money from it.

"Oh, ok then," she said, groaning quietly as she handed him a washed dish. "You can dry them."

"A simple 'thanks' would do too, ya know," Jack laughed. That earned him a glare. "Or I'll just stand here quietly and dry the dishes."

A few quiet minutes later, the sink was empty. Sarah wiped her forehead with her sleeve, careful to not let any soapy bubbles splash.

"So Sarah," Jack piped up, his voice charismatic and smooth. "How was your day?" She turned to look at him, placing the dish she was washing down in the sink.

"What is your deal?" she asked irritatedly. "You think you can just walk in here and take away half of my family's income and charm your way through it so I don't feel like there's going to be any pressure on me to get my own work done in addition to my chores?" She paused to take a breath. "Hmm? Or did you not think about that, Mr. Kelly?"

Jack was shocked by her outburst. The other times he had seen her, she had always kept quiet and to herself.

"I'm sorry if the strike is making you stressed. I really am," he replied. "But ya gotta understand. Some of the boys can barely afford to stay in the lodge sometimes, let alone eat. Pulitzer raising the price, even if it's a measly tenth of a cent per pape, certainly ain't helping them any. So we gotta get them to put the price back where it was, or some of the boys'll be on the streets."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that some of your boys might be living on the street," she said. "But that doesn't mean I should have to all of a sudden begin to work my fingers to the bone just sewing and sewing as fast as I can to get _more than_ the required amount of piecework ready to sell at the shops every Tuesday and Friday to bring in enough money to put food on the table."

She went back to washing dishes in a huff, not even looking at Jack as she handed them to him to dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, kind of weird, but I like it.<strong>

**Reviews are lovely :)**


	21. Fabricating a Story

**Wow, I haven't been on here in forever! Well I've been catching up on reading some fics and going through files on my computer and thought to myself "Hey, I still have stuff to publis****h for this story" so here I am. **

**Did ya miss me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning on the day of <strong>**the rally.**

Another warm, summer morning. Another breakfast on the roof for Jack and Sarah. This time, however, they had actually planned to meet each other on the roof. When Sarah climbed up the fire escape with her basket full of food, she smiled joyously as she saw Jack already sitting at the table. He held his hat, rotating it slowly in his hands.

"Good morning," Sarah greeted him, taking him out of his trance. She set the basket on the table as she sat across from him. She began to unload it, taking out the milk, bread, jam, and other food items.

"Morning," Jack replied. He took the glass of milk and bread she offered him, sitting in silence and returning to his trancelike state.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Sarah asked, placing her hand on his wrist cautiously. Again, he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, his tone mostly carefree, though there was a small amount of sadness in it. "I'se just thinking about my mother." He leaned back in his seat as Sarah studied his face.

"You must miss her and your father terribly," she said. She saw Jack sigh, almost like he was relieved at her statement. "I know I couldn't stand my parents being across the country for so long." She paused to take a sip of her milk. "How long have you been away from them?"

"Eh," he replied, thinking. "Maybe two, two and a half years." She gaped at him. "Remember, I was in the Refuge in that time too, made it seem so much longer."

"You poor thing," Sarah said, pitying him. "That must have been awful." To be in prison **and** without your parents; Sarah knew for sure she wouldn't have been strong enough to handle it. "You're very brave, Jack. For being arrested, for escaping, for the strike, for everything."

"Naw," he exhaled. "Some of those things were pure chance. It was dumb luck I managed to ride outta the Refuge on the roof of Roosevelt's carriage that night. Don't tell Les though." He laughed slightly, thinking of how the young newsie looked up to him as a hero.

"I won't; I promise," Sarah smiled. "But I have one question for you. Why Santa Fe? There must have been something about it that made your family choose there to live."

Jack thought quickly, the look on his face showing it.

"Well, ya see," he began, fabricating a story. "My father always loved the Old West. We'd read all about it in all the papes. This is his hat, actually." Jack smoothed his finger over the brim of the hat. "So when the chance to get a ranch out West came up, him and my Ma took it. They left me with their friend, Medda, over at Irving Hall, saying that when they'd found some land they'd send for me and I could hop the next train for New Mexico."

"And you were sent to the Refuge after they left?" Sarah asked, intrigued by his story.

"Yeah, they don't even know," Jack said. "I don't got no address to write to them, so I guess they won't know 'til I see them again."

She saw in his eyes that the subject was getting touchy, so she quickly changed it. "So are you and the boys ready for the rally tonight? I'm guessing your going to have quite the full house there."

"We just got a few more things to go over with Spot, then we'se all set," Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. Sweet. To the point. Not much but like some of the other chapters, not every one is going to be some big meaningful conversation. I guess you get a little insight into Jack's whole facade and how Sarah is believing it? And then it shows how much it hurts her when she finds out the truth? You guys will probably read more into this than I do, as usual.<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	22. Sarah's My Girl

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**It's Spot. I gotta give him an accent. I mean come on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime after Let's Not Get Caught, but before Jacky's New Goil.<strong>

"Why am I meeting Spot, again?" Sarah asked as she climbed through the window into the chilly night air. She shivered and Jack wrapped his arms around her for a moment.

"'cause I don't want any of his little birds to tell him anything bad about ya," Jack replied. "This way, he'll meetcha in person." Jack didn't want Sarah's good name to be tarnished by the Brooklyn newsies, and he especially didn't want Spot to tell David.

"All right," Sarah said skeptically. "But please tell me we aren't going all the way to _Brooklyn._"

"Of course not," he replied with a laugh as he led the way down the fire escape. "I ain't _that_ dumb."

"I never said you were dumb," she countered. "I simply said that you were insane. Those are two different words that can describe two completely different types of people."

Jack jumped down the last level of the fire escape, then held Sarah by the waist to help her down. He took her hand.

"This way," he said, guiding her in another direction. "I don't wanna go by the Lodging House, this way none'a the boys see ya. They'll tell Davey for sure."

"So is there anything I should know about Spot?" Sarah inquired. "David said he's 'the most feared newsie in New York.'" She giggled.

"Yeah, well, most'a it is just hype about him," Jack replied. "Besides, he's on our side now." Jack paused for a moment. "But maybe don't comment on his height."

"Got it," Sarah laughed. "So where are we meeting him?"

"In Central Park," Jack answered.

They arrived at the park gates a few minutes later. Jack noticed Spot leaning against a lamppost smoking a cigarette. Jack whistled and Spot threw it to the ground. The two nodded to each other, though refrained from doing a spitshake. There was a lady present, whose hand Jack intended to hold when he walked her back to her apartment.

"So, this is your new goil, Jacky Boy?" Spot said, looking her over. Sarah held her head high, feeling as though she were under inspection. "Sarah." He tipped his hat at her.

"Yeah, that she is," he replied, moving closer to her and slipping his hand around her waist as he noticed Spot's eyes. He spoke smoothly as he took on the protective stance. "Thought I'd let ya meet her in person, don't want none of your boys to start tellin' lies 'bout her."

"You'se a smart guy, Cowboy," Spot stated and Jack playfully smirked at Sarah, to which she sweetly smiled at him. Spot noticed their exchange and smiled slightly himself. "Does Davey know?"

"I don't think so," Sarah spoke up confidently, much to Jack's surprise, to the Brooklyn leader. "And we'd like to keep it that way, please." Even though she was talking to the toughest, "most feared newsie in New York", she was still going to be polite.

"And what does that get me? Not rattin' ya out," Spot asked. "Why does it mattah so much to ya?" Jack figured Spot would want something to gain from this. Being a newsie, you took whatever leverage you could get.

"If Dave finds out Sarah's my girl," Jack paused to wink at Sarah with his label of her. "He'll leave he strike," Jack said. "He'll wanna keep her safe."

"If she's with you, Jacky, I'm certain da goil can take care'a herself," Spot chuckled to himself.

"If David leaves, the strike's all over," Sarah took over the argument. "I know that, you both know that, everyone knows that. If you're going to win this, you need him. You can't beat Pulitzer without him."

"Like I said, you'se smart, Cowboy," Spot repeated, tilting the gold end of his cane towards him, and then at Sarah. "And your goil, Sarah, here is pretty smart too." Sarah smiled internally at the compliment.

"We're callin' her Ivory," Jack stated. "Ivy for short. If ya gotta talk about her, use that name. I need her to keep her real name clean. She's got a good record here and I don't wanna change that." Sarah's parents, though they were thrilled to see their daughter so happy, were wary of her choice to allow Jack, being a newsie, to court her. He had given them his word that nothing would tarnish her reputation. "Make sure nobody knows who she really is."

Sarah was disheartened by the fact that her true identity kept a secret, but knew it was best right now. With all the tension from the strike, she didn't want to get tangled up with the wrong people, especially with her real name. Besides, it was all sort of fun for her.

"You got me woid," Spot said, his hand over his heart. "My mouth'll stay shut, unless I gotta set a guy straight."

He spit into his hand to a spitshake and Sarah gave Jack an "_oh, go ahead"_ look. Jack then spit into his palm and shook the Brooklyn leader's hand, sealing the deal.

"Really appreciate it, Spot," Jack said, grateful this had gone over well.

"Don't sweat it, Jacky," Spot replied, twirling his cane. "Keep me updated on the strike, don't wanna have to send any of me own boids for no messages, ya got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Jack said and Spot turned on his heels and walked away, twirling his cane and whistling as he walked out of sight.

"See, that wasn't so bad?" Jack said to Sarah. "Was it?"

"I suppose not," Sarah answered as Jack reached for her hand with the one he had used for the spitshake. She quickly moved to the other side of him to hold the clean hand, well, _cleaner_ hand, instead. "And I told you, you're not dumb."

* * *

><p><strong>So <em>I<em> wrote this, yet _I'm_ fangirling over Jack calling Sarah his girl. ****I'm not sure what the labels for boyfriends and girlfriends were back then, but I think it fits nicely, and I've used it other Newsies fics I've written on here. Also ****the fact that Jack wants to keep her name clean so badly. And the fact that Spot said she was a smart girl. And the fact that Sarah clearly said that Jack was NOT dumb. And when Jack smirked at Sarah when Spot clarified this. And when Jack helped her down to the ground from the fire escape. And Sarah's last line.**

**Ok I'm going to stop now before I list every interaction they had in this chapter.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
